Four years like a Lifetime
by justSQ
Summary: Maura Isles reprend son poste de Médecin Légiste en Chef à la Boston Police Department après quatre années d'absence. Son amitié avec Jane Rizzoli, détective de Boston, se retrouve au point zéro et ses nuits, hantées par les souvenirs de ces dernières années passées avec Médecins sans frontières. [ Rat. T, maybe M. / FEMSLASH ] [ Friendship, Family, Romance, Action, Angst ]


**Ça** **fait longtemps, je sais et je suis désolée pour tout ce temps justement ! Vous savez, les bonnes résolutions des vacances que l'on ne tient pas ; cette histoire avait beau me trotter dans la tête depuis longtemps, longtemps, trèèès longtemps, je n'arrivais jamais à commencer, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs ! Quoi qu'il en soit, cette histoire se rapproche un peu de la première que j'ai écrite " In cold summer ", elle s'en rapproche même pas mal, le contexte est simplement différent. Comme vous aurez pu le voir, j'ai supprimé toutes mes autres histoires, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'essayerais, J'ESSAYERAIS de m'en tenir à celle-ci ! Comme d'habitude, je ne peux pas vous garantir une régularité dans les post mais j'essayerais de faire au mieux !**

 **Sur ce, Enjoy your Read ! ;)**

* * *

 **"** Il y avait des jours où la chaleur était supportable, d'autres pas. L'espace était plutôt grand ; ils n'avaient monté que six tentes plutôt larges dans un vaste territoire qui s'étendait plus loin que l'horizon. C'était facile à deviner ; il n'y avait pas grand chose dans le désert à part du sable, des cactus et quelques herbes folles mais desséchées. Les hommes avaient la place qu'il leur fallait pour jouer au foot lorsqu'ils étaient autorisés à quitter le lit mais prisonniers du camp de Médecins sans Frontières. La balle qu'ils se disputaient était rabibochée à chaque couture. Les carreaux d'origines blancs ne se comptaient plus tant elle avait traîné dans la boue et le sable. Le point d'eau n'était pas très loin, médecins et soldats n'y allaient que très rarement pour remplir la bonne cinquantaine de barils que le camp gardait précieusement.

Maura était une habituée de la tente de soins numéro cinq. Elle lui avait été attribuée et elle devait y gérer les allées, les sorties, les soins qui y étaient prescrits et les opérations faîtes en urgence. Elle pratiquait quand il le fallait, souvent puisque les blessés arrivaient souvent par vagues. C'était une chose à laquelle elle s'était habituée et pourtant, ça la surprenait toujours de voir des unités entières revenir avec des soldats sur deux pattes à l'allée, unijambistes au retour. La violence des combats n'était pas à mettre en doute. La jeune femme avait appris à se focaliser sur ce qui était le plus important, à faire abstraction du bruit, des cris, des gémissements. De l'activité tellement pressante qu'elle s'était prise plusieurs fois à se croire dans une véritable fourmilière en ébullition. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le calme de son laboratoire à Boston.

Maura avait aussi appris à parler aux vivants, et non plus aux morts. Elle s'était habituée au bruit, à la sociabilité de certains, à la froideur d'autres. Elle s'était redécouverte dans cet atmosphère débordante de testostérone ; Les soins en urgence lui avaient appris à aller droit au but, la fierté de certains hommes, à devenir ferme et confiante. Toute cette activité lui avait appris à ne plus penser. Ça avait été un véritable bol d'air frais. Une expérience qui lui avait permis de mieux cerner qui elle était et de boucler quelques incertitudes. Pas toutes, mais certaines et pas des moindres.

La jeune femme avait eu l'impression de tout reprendre au point zéro. Une nouvelle chance s'offrait à elle, une nouvelle vie qu'elle voulait explorer dans tous ses coins et recoins. Les sourires, les remerciements, les encouragements, les ordres. Toutes ces choses qui constituaient la vie d'un camp en temps de guerre l'avaient aidée de la meilleure façon qui soit.

Et pourtant, à son retour à Boston, c'était comme-ci rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Maura avait eu l'impression, en retournant à Boston, d'être de nouveau envahie par la personne qu'elle avait été avant ; comme-ci cette partie d'elle l'avait attendue bien sagement à l'aéroport pendant tout ce temps. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal qu'au moment où elle avait posé le pied en territoire américain. Ses incertitudes passées avaient creusé de nouveaux fossé qui semblaient plus larges encore. Elle s'était de nouveau réfugiée dans les faits scientifiques pour effacer cette conscience qu'elle avait d'avoir un problème avec les vivants.

Et ses souvenirs, mon dieu ses souvenirs étaient ce qu'il y avait de pire. Il lui avait semblé que revenir avec un bagage en plus en Amérique, ou même partir pour Médecin sans Frontières, avait été une grossière erreur. Les sourires de tous ces hommes s'étaient transformés en grimaces qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps d'analyser, là-bas. Leurs éclats de rire, leurs remerciements, leurs encouragements, ils ne sifflaient plus que comme des jurons. Ils criaient dans son sommeil, hurlaient même. Parce qu'ils avaient été sur leurs deux pattes à l'allée et unijambistes au retour. Ses cauchemars, elle ne s'en sortait plus, parce que toujours plus de soldats blessés, gravement blessés passaient les portes de la tente à l'instant où elle pensait enfin être sortie de ses songes. Ils hurlaient. Tiraient des grimaces qui semblaient griffonner leurs visages entiers, si bien qu'au final elle ne voyait plus que ça ; leurs traits tirés. Ils répétaient son nom. Encore et encore et encore et encore. **"**

Maura se réveilla. Le cabinet était toujours là, chaque planche cirée jusqu'à laisser à la jeune femme le loisir d'observer son reflet. Les traces de la guerre, du camp étaient loin. Elle était redevenue une femme qui se maquille et s'habille chiquement. La fatigue était proprement dissimulée sous une bonne couche d'anti-rides et de fond de teint. Son regard, justement souligné par un trait fin d'eye liner. Elle tira discrètement sur les manches de son blazer et caressa les plis imaginaires de sa jupe crayon.

Le Dr. Buckman avait posé son carnet plus loin et observait Maura d'un œil expert. La jeune femme la détailla encore, elle n'avait fait que ça pendant cette première heure ; la brune inspirait confiance et respect. Ses chaussures cirées jusqu'à la pointe luisaient du reflet de la lumière. Sa jupe et sa blouse étaient impeccables, sans aucun plis, comme-ci elle avait passé des heures et des heures à les effacer consciencieusement et un par un. Ses cheveux d'un brun très foncé étaient retenus en arrière par une pince aussi sombre. Seules quelques mèches retombaient en vrilles devant son visage maquillé très légèrement, mais comme il le fallait.

La psychothérapeute tapa du crayon sur son genoux et vint s'appuyer sur son coude et puis sa paume. Son regard foncé, presque noir et opaque vint se planter dans celui bien moins assuré de Maura. Elle haussa un sourcil mais pourtant, il ne transparut de son geste, aucun jugement. La jeune femme en arriva vite aux capacités de ces personnes à ne rien dévoiler, ou juste par petits bouts. Ils entretenaient le suspens, attendaient un déroulement fait par le patient. C'était leur job et pour cela, ils devaient rester impénétrables.

Maura joua avec ses doigts. Elle qui lisait sans mal le comportement de chaque personnes, se retrouvait démunie face à quelqu'un de plus fort qu'elle. Et ça la rendait terriblement nerveuse. C'était l'une des raisons pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu venir.

. . . . . **\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Maura ?**

Sa voix était posée. Encore une fois, il n'en ressortait aucun jugement, aucune émotion à laquelle l'interpellée pourrait se raccrocher pour pouvoir espérer un minimum de contrôle. C'était ça ; elle ne contrôlait rien. Ne rien contrôler n'était pas dans ses habitudes et voilà un nouveau changement qui venait chambouler son esprit.

Pourquoi elle était là ? Il y avait tant de raison qu'elle faillit échapper un rire amère.

Elle avait rejoint Médecins sans Frontières. Elle avait soigné des soldats gravement blessé. Elle était partie sur ses deux pattes et revenait unijambiste, mal équilibrée. Elle ne dormait plus, ne pensait plus qu'à cette guerre et ces soldats. Elle ne pouvait presque plus fermer les yeux. Elle n'avait personne à qui se confier après quatre ans d'absences, _même pas Bass_. Elle était partis quatre ans, c'était aussi l'un de ses problèmes. Elle était revenue et avait découvert que personne ne l'avait attendue. Maura était retournée à la BPD, avait regagné son poste, c'était peut-être l'une des seules bonnes nouvelles. Ou peut-être pas finalement. Elle avait découvert tout ce qu'elle avait raté pendant tout ce temps ; la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec sa meilleure amie avant son départ s'était transformée en une véritable ignorance de la part de Jane Rizzoli qui était maintenant mariée à Casey Jones. Elle avait d'ailleurs découvert qu'en quatre ans, ses sentiments pour la jeune femme n'avaient toujours pas disparus.

En clair,

. . . . . **\- J'ai été rapatriée en urgences par Médecins sans Frontières lorsque j'ai découvert que je n'étais plus protégée par le Gouvernement alors qu'une bombe allait nous tomber dessus. Je suis revenue à Boston et j'ai récupéré mon poste uniquement pour découvrir que je présente quelques uns des symptômes d'un PTSD et que j'ai toujours des sentiments pour ma meilleure amie maintenant mariée à l'homme qu'elle a toujours aimé. Et que je n'ai plus personne.**

Ça résumait plutôt bien la situation.


End file.
